To be loved
by carioca13
Summary: one shot. Starfire is feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, but a certain masked hero helps with that. Hopefully better than it sounds:) This story is my perception about how I view love in a few sentences.


Hey guys! I just want to say that love is such a **beautiful** thing that is just so astounding and intriguing. So im writing about it hope you like it!

\- Starfire sat lazily on the too comfortable Titans sofa, vaguely hearing the familiar sounds of Cyborgs music. It was raining delicately outside as she stared out the clear window alone with her familiar thoughts. She usually attempted to keep her thoughts on a strict reign to focus on criminals and training, and self improvement.

But today was different, she found herself relishing life through the rain of her emotions.

Coming from a different land caused insecurities to plague her relentlessly, in battles, along with normal conversations. She often felt lonely, and overlooked within the team. As a prevalent super hero, she rarely let herself succumb to these flaws for the sake of her team. So she buried them deep inside until they started flowing out of 'cracks' or points where they should not have been let out. And at the eye of the storm was Robin her knight in shinning armor. Her thoughts always led to him one way or another witch is one of the reasons she buried them. He confused her greatly with his wise remarks but childish ways, and his confusing flirting or friendliness. Suddenly she paused her thoughts once more due to the door opening.

"Hey Star didn't know you were in here, were about to play some football if you want to join!" Robin remarked as he walked to the kitchen. Star blushed at his presence, and embarrassment from thinking about him.

"oh no thank you Robin. I think I am just going to partake in the napping." she shot out quickly.

"Okay well you can come out if you want to after your nap." He stated clearly. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, and began walking out of the room. Starfire looked back at his retreating form. She immediately regretted rejecting his well meaning offer but felt she would only be a bother since she was bad at football, and always seemed to mess something up. Tears formed at the corners of her tired eyes as she turned back to the rain. She realized that burying her thoughts resulted in her wearing a mask in public. This mask of happiness was one thing she frequently wore hoping to make others have a better day. Tears flowed like the rain outside down her face. The years of constant rejection from people created a hurt and lonely creature that simply sought comfort from anything and everything like the rain. But when it came to Robin she felt undeserving of his comfort and presence.

Grasping her head with both hands in emotional pain, she remembered why she didn't strip off the mask.

"Please stop." She begged her troubled mind.

"Stop what?" A voice asked. Her red eyes grew wide as she realized she wasn't alone. She quickly began wiping the tears off as if it were heart thumped wildly once she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Nothing sorry just speaking to myself." She said followed by a nervous giggle.

He took steps deliberately towards her sitting form, She gasped as he neared. Closing her eyes and pretending to go back to sleep she prayed he would not notice her wet and rosy cheeks.

"Star are you okay?" Robin said staring at her sitting form. Her eyes opened and she meet his confident, worried gaze.

"I am the fine just the tired."

He walked closer to her and sat beside the petite figure. They stared out the window for a minute, and she noted that he was soaked from the ongoing rain. Star genuinely giggled at this fact.

"Haha ya football in the rain does that to you." He smirked casually. Her heart pounded in her chest like a drum as he reverted his gaze from the rain back to her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He said calmly while staring at her. He seemingly accidently moved his hand to hers and she moved hers away quickly. Her cheeks were again a light pink.

"I simply miss my planet, although I certainly love the U.S of A also-"

"Star" He interrupted her beginnings of a rambling.

"Yes?" she answered. reverting her eyes to the rain.

He gently took her chin in his hand and moved her now tomato face towards his own confident, wise one. Then he moved his hand to her burning, blushing cheek. Her eyes wide saucers stared into his with fear and uncertainty. They stared at each other still listening to the soft thud of the rain. Leaning in slowly he captured her virgin slightly open lips in his own experienced one.

Her eyes were closed as she felt his rough yet soft lips upon hers."thank you" she whispered when they departed. They leaned there foreheads against each other.

Biography of author:)

So I grew up watching teen titans as a little girl and I can relate to Star on so many levels, like moving to a new country and having a bubbly personality that I sometimes use to mask my hurt. The boy I grew up with in the diff country moved along with my family to the US and it was hard for me blending in to this new society but he is a social butterfly and has made lots of friends and has even dated. Once I realized I liked him, when he dated his first girl, I started pushing him away because I thought his gf didn't like me, and I didn't want to mess with his happy life. Although I did this he has always been nice to me and there for me even if I acted awk. IDk if any of you readers can relate to feeling insecure, and not worthy or rejected by someone but I hope you know there are others out there hurting like you:) and message me we can chill/write to each other about problems!

Anyway THANKS for reading!


End file.
